Las hermanas Black
by Luthien99
Summary: Andromeda, Narcissa y Bellatrix. Una historia basada en el triste cuento de las tres hermanas unidas, que se vieron terriblemente separadas por la guerra y la sangre. El amor a diferentes creencias las llevó a estar distanciadas e incluso las condujo al más terrible de los odios.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Hermanas Black**

**Primer capítulo: La mariposa**

Cuenta la historia que una vez existieron tres hermanas unidas por el cariño y el amor incondicional. Su amor era tan grande que nada las hacia pelear ni separarse. Sus vidas eran perfectas tal y como eran, tenían salud, dinero, una gran familia, y se tenían la una a la otra pasara lo que pasara. Pero existía un problema, por aquellos entonces las tres hermanas solo eran niñas, sus diferencias se resolvían y todas sus inquietudes se compartían. Con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando, cada una siguió su camino y esas tres hermanas tan unidas se vieron brutalmente separadas por el tiempo y la guerra.

Como puedes ver, esta no una historia rebosante de felicidad y alegría, supongo que es todo lo contrario. Pero créeme cuando te digo que todos los cuentos que te contaron en tu infancia guardan dos verdades. Esta historia cuenta como el amor incondicional y las promesas de la infancia cambian con el tiempo, como se pierde ese sentimiento y como puede tu manera de pensar alterar el curso del futuro. Empecemos por el principio.

Todo empezó la última tarde de verano, bajo el cielo claro y sobre la verde hierva. La brisa columpiaba las hojas de los árboles, que cambiaban de color según como las miraras, verde, naranja, rojo y amarillo. Un festín de colores que decoraba el jardín de la casa de los Black.

Tres niñas descansaban tumbadas sobre el césped viendo pasar las nubes que acechaban el cielo azul.

Narcissa tenía sus grandes ojos azules fijos en una pequeña flor que tenía al lado, con la cual una mariposa de color amarillo jugaba. Estaba tumbada cabeza arriba con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas sobre la tripa.

Su hermana menor, Andrómeda estaba sentada a su lado con las piernas estiradas mirando la mariposa que ahora revoloteaba en su mano. Sus ojos castaños claros brillaban con los últimos rayos furtivos del sol.

—¿Por qué la mariposa no se acerca a ti, Bella? —Dijo Andrómeda mostrando su voz dulce y despreocupada, viendo como la mariposa pasaba de largo de su hermana mayor—.

Bellatrix la mayor de las tres, subió y bajo los hombros a modo respuesta. Su pelo rizado y oscuro como la noche acaricio la hierba mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el suelo, tumbándose por completo junto a sus hermanas. Sus ojos oscuros estaban ahora fijos en las nubes.

—Papá dice que las mariposas son símbolo de valentía y superación, de belleza y fuerza. —Explicaba Narcissa, sus dos hermanas la escuchaban atentas—. Dice que ellas solas sobreviven su tiempo como oruga y después renacen para convertirse en algo bello y hermoso. Son libres y fuertes para hacer lo que quieran, pueden volar e ir de un lugar a otro. Pero que aun así la vida les concede poco tiempo para disfrutar del mundo, porque mueren en unos meses, pocas viven más de un año.

—La vida no es justa —Dijo Andrómeda llevando la vista al cielo—.

—¿Por qué dices eso, An? —Pregunto Bellatrix mirándola con el ceño fruncido—.

—Las cosas hermosas no duran todo lo que deberían durar, —Dijo en un suspiro—.

Las tres hermanas se sumieron en un silencio agradable, en el que cada una se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Las tres tumbadas mirando el cielo se sintieron en paz, y pensaron por igual que echarían de menos esa casa, que añorarían ese jardín, a sus padres y esa sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Al día siguiente marcharían a Hogwarts, a la escuela en la que estarían internas por un año, en la cual les enseñarían todo lo que deben aprender sobre la magia y sobre el mundo en el que viven.

—¿Estáis nerviosas por mañana? —Les preguntó Bellatrix a sus hermanas pequeñas—.

—Yo no podré dormir hoy, estoy súper nerviosa —Dijo en una risa nerviosa Andrómeda que empezaba su primer año en la escuela de magia—. Creo que estaré en vela toda la noche, tengo un nudo en el estómago que no me va a dejar dormir—.

—Pues más vale que duermas porque si no mañana te dormirás antes de subir al expreso. —Las tres rieron—, me la imagino corriendo detrás del tren. — Decía Narcissa mientras sus hermanas reían—.

—Tú preocúpate de despertarte a la hora y no dormirte como el año pasado—.

—No me lo recuerdes, —le dijo Narcissa dándole un suave golpe en el hombro—, que vergüenza, iba con unos pelos de loca…

—Peor que los míos… —Rio Bellatrix—.

—Y que lo digas, Bella—.

—Pero estoy nerviosa por la selección de mi casa, vosotras ya tenéis casa, estáis en Slytherin y Mamá y Papá están muy orgullosos de vosotras, pero ¿Y si yo no pertenezco a esa casa? ¿Y si estoy destinada a ir a otro sitio? —Explicaba Andrómeda muy seria, y aunque no parecía preocupada, realmente lo estaba.

—¿Y porque no vas a estar en Slytherin? —Pregunto Bellatrix sin alarmarse demasiado por las inseguridades de su hermana pequeña—, eres una Black, una sangre pura, estas destinada a Slytherin, a seguir los pasos de nuestra familia.

—Es verdad, An. Tú no te preocupes… Ya verás como todo sale genial. —Decía Narcissa—, mañana a estas horas ya estaremos casi llegando a Hogwarts, y aunque estés en otra casa estaremos igual de juntas. ¿Verdad Bella?

La chica tardo en contestar.

—¿Bella? —Insistió Narcissa—.

—Claro, siempre juntas.

El cielo claro poco a poco se oscurecía, y las tres hermanas sabían que se acercaba el momento de entrar en casa. La cena estaba próxima y tendrían que irse a la cama temprano para poder madrugar al día siguiente.

—¡Niñas! —Una mujer de tez blanca y el cabello oscuro como la negra noche salió de la puerta de la colosal casa.

Rápidamente las niñas se levantaron y se pusieron en pie, se limpiaron los vestidos de hierbajos sacudiéndose las faldas con la mano. Corrieron apresuradas hasta la casa y pasaron por el lado de Druella Black, la madre de las tres hermanas.

—Vuestro padre os espera en el comedor, id deprisa a lavaros las manos y sentaos para cenar. —Dijo mientras las niñas ya entraban en la casa e iban directas al baño—.

Cuando se dirigieron las tres al comedor, antes de sentarse le dieron a su padre un suave beso en la mejilla, una por una.

— ¿Qué hay de cenar? —Pregunto Bellatrix mientras se acomodaba en su habitual sitio alrededor de la gran mesa—.

—Estofado y lenguado a la _menier_, —dijo Druella sentándose en su silla, y acomodándola a la mesa—. ¡Kreacher! —Gritó en un ensordecer chillido—.

El elfo salió de una pequeña puerta al lado izquierdo de la gran sala.

—¿Si, mi ama? —Su voz sonó ronca y áspera—.

—Puedes traer ya la cena, por tu bien espero que ya esté lista…

—Sí, ama —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. El amo dijo lo que quería cenar y Kreacher les ofrecerá la cena que desean, enseguida la tendrán…

El elfo volvió por la misma puerta por donde había venido y se perdió en la oscuridad de pasillo al que la puerta conducía, hacia la cocina.

—No me gusta este elfo, esta medio loco… —Dijo la mujer mirando a su marido, Cygnus—. Creo que se lo devolveré a tu hermana, querido. No lo quiero en esta casa.

El hombre la miraba atento.

—Compraremos otro mejor, no te preocupes. —Cygnus era un hombre calmado y comprensivo, para sus hijas no había hombre mejor en el mundo. Las escuchaba y las mimaba, era un hombre tradicional, apegado a su familia.

—Tiene poca clase para esta casa, somos una familia de gran poder adquisitivo no podemos permitirnos tener un elfo de estas bajas cualidades. —Decía Druella mientras miraba orgullosa las paredes y los cuadros que colgaban de ellas—. ¿No es cierto, querido?

—Si… —Dijo con suficiencia—.

Kreacher apareció levitando seis platos, los deposito en la mesa y volvió a retirarse con una reverencia.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si se te hubieran caído los platos, estúpido Elfo? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño Druella, que miraba con ira al elfo domestico—. ¡No me apetece darte azotes por tu estupidez! La próxima vez trae los platos con cuidado, no levitando por los aires… Si sabes que en el fondo lo hago por ti, para que no se te caiga y luego no tengas que limpiar todo el estropicio que hubieras armado—. Su tono era severo y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa—.

Los demás empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida que el elfo les había traído. Cygnus puso mala cara y para distraer la atención de las niñas intento cambiar de tema.

—Niñas… ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? —Les pregunto cambiando automáticamente su expresión por una gran sonrisa—.

—Hemos ido a la ciudad. —Explicó Andrómeda—. Hemos visitado a la tía Walburga y al tío Orión. Hemos comido dulces que nos han traído de Hogsmeade.

—Oh Papá, estaban deliciosos. —Añadió Narcissa abriendo mucho sus ojos azules—.

—Nos hemos acabado una caja entera nosotras solas. —Andrómeda comía feliz el delicioso estofado—.

—¿No me habéis guardado ninguno? —Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro—.

Las niñas rieron.

—No nos hemos acordado, Papá… —Narcissa miro su plato disgustada—.

—Pero no te preocupes Papá, este año ya puedo salir de excursión a Hogsmeade y te prometo que te traeré los mejores dulces de todo el mundo mágico—. Decía Bellatrix con una gran sonrisa—.

—¿Los de crema explosiva de fresa? —Pregunto el hombre—.

—Los de crema explosiva de fresa. —Afirmo—.

La cena transcurrió alegre y dinámica mientras compartían buenos momentos en familia. Druella no habló demasiado, no acostumbraba a compartir palabras mientras cenaban, se limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones que Cygnus tenía con sus hijas.

—Gracias Kreacher, —dijo Andrómeda cuando el elfo le retiro el plato vacío—.

Este soltó un gruñido y siguió recogiendo la mesa.

—Hija, no hace falta que se lo agradezcas, es su trabajo. —Druella habló con desprecio mientras el elfo recogía su plato—.

Las tres niñas subieron apresuradas hacia su habitación después de la cena, y después de estar hablando con sus padres unos minutos.

Cada una se acostó en su cama. Eran una gran habitación decorada con guirnaldas de Slytherin, el tono de la pared era semejante a un verde desgastado. Una habitación algo lúgubre para tres niñas. Las camas estaban colocadas en una especia de semicírculo, una al lado de la otra. La de Bellatrix estaba al lado derecho de la puerta, la de Narcissa al lado izquierdo, y la de Andrómeda estaba colocada en la pared enfrente. Las camas eran de madera y las sábanas blancas sin mancha alguna, demostrando así la eficiencia de todos los elfos que limpiaban y cuidaban la colosal casa.

Por la enormidad de la casa cada hermana podría tener su propia habitación, pero por ahora preferían tener una en común en la que poder pasar las noches juntas, en la que poder pasar buenos momentos de risas y secretos.

Al meterse rápidamente en la cama esperaron a que, como cada noche, su padre llegara y les contara un cuento.

En menos de cinco minutos Cygnus entro por la puerta inundando la habitación con su sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla justo al lado de la cama de Narcissa que estaba muy apegada al puerta de madera.

—¿Qué cuento nos vas a contar hoy, Papá? —Pregunto Andrómeda acurrucándose en la almohada—, espero que sea de príncipes y princesas.

—Yo quiero que sea de amor verdadero. —Dijo Narcissa—.

—¿Y tú Bella, de que quieres el cuento? —Pregunto Cygnus mirando con ternura a su primogénita—.

—De amor, Papá… De amor incondicional. —Dijo la niña muy segura—. De esos que no se rompen nunca, de esos que parecen imposibles.

—Está bien, pues de amor. —Saco un papel de su bolsillo, arrugado y mal doblado—. Veamos, como sabía que me ibais a decir de amor, porque siempre es el mismo tema, os he preparado este cuento tan bonito que leí en una novela muggle—.

Las tres niñas estaban bien atentas a las palabras de su padre.

—¿Empiezo? —

Las tres respondieron un claro y sonoro ''Sí'' y con eso Cygnus dio comienzo a su relato.

—Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la Tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Cuando el Aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, la Locura, como siempre tan loca, les propuso: ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? La Intriga levantó la ceja intrigada, y la curiosidad, sin poder contenerse, preguntó: ¿A las escondidas? ¿Cómo es eso? Es un juego, explicó la Locura, en que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón. Mientras tanto ustedes se esconden y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que yo encuentre ocupará entonces mi lugar para continuar así el juego.

El Entusiasmo bailó secundado de la Euforia, la Alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la Duda, e incluso a la Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar, la Verdad prefirió no esconderse, ¿para qué?, si al final siempre la hallaban. La Soberbia opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido de ella) y la Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse. Uno, dos, tres… comenzó a contar la Locura.

La primera en esconderse fue la Pereza, que como siempre se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino. La Fe subió al cielo y la Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto. La Generosidad casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos: que si un lago cristalino, ideal para la Belleza; que si el vuelo de la mariposa, lo mejor para la Voluptuosidad; que si una rendija de un árbol, ideal para la Timidez; que si la ráfaga del viento, magnífico para la Libertad. Así que terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. El Egoísmo encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo…pero sólo para El. La Mentira se escondió en el fondo de los Océanos, mientras la realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris y la Pasión y el Deseo dentro de los Volcanes. El Olvido… se me olvidó donde se escondió, pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando la Locura contaba 999,999, el Amor no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado, hasta que divisó un rosal y enternecido decidió esconderse entre sus flores.

Un millón... contó la Locura y comenzó a buscar. La primera en aparecer fue la Pereza, a tres pasos de una piedra. Después se escuchó a la Fe discutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre la Teología; y a la Pasión y el Deseo los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. En un descuido encontró a la Envidia y, claro, pudo deducir dónde estaba el Triunfo. Al Egoísmo no tuvo ni qué buscarlo, solito salió disparado de su escondite, que había resultado ser un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la Belleza, y con la Duda resultó más fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada en una cerca sin decidir de qué lado esconderse. Así fue encontrando a todos. Al Talento entre la hierba fresca, a la Angustia en una oscura cueva, a la Mentira detrás del arco iris… (¡Mentira!, si ella estaba en el fondo del Océano) y hasta el Olvido, que ya había olvidado que estaban jugando a las escondidas. Pero…el Amor no aparecía por ningún sitio. La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, en cada arroyuelo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas... y cuando estaba por darse por vencida divisó un rosal y las rosas. Tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó: las espinas habían herido los ojos del Amor. La Locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse. Lloró, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces; desde que por primera vez se jugó a las escondidas en la Tierra, él amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña.

En un leve suspiro el hombre dio por finalizado el cuento, y despacio se fue levantando de la silla. Llegó hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera irse, Andrómeda interrumpió hablándole en un susurro.

—Papá…

—¿Sí, cielo?

—¿Estamos todos destinados a encontrar el amor? ¿O es solo una ilusión de los cuentos? —Dijo la niña confundida y buscando consejo—.

El hombre dibujo una suave sonrisa y fue hacia la cama de su hija, sentándose al lado de los pies de la niña.

—Todos estamos destinados a encontrar el amor de nuestra vida, Andrómeda. Sea quien sea la persona que seas habrá otra hecha para ti, y como el cuento explica el amor es ciego, no importa quién sea la otra persona o como sea o su aspecto. —El hombre la miro bondadosamente—. Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, ahora debes descubrir el mundo, debes viajar y conocer mucha gente, descubrir lo que realmente quieres en la vida y ocupar el lugar que te corresponde en este universo. Ahora es el momento de volar y crecer, ser libre y soñar en el mañana… Puedes conseguir cualquier cosa si te lo propones.

—¿Cómo la mariposa, Papá?

—Sí, pero tu tendrás más tiempo que la mariposa, Andrómeda—Afirmo Cygnus—. Duerme ya, cielo… Mañana es un gran día, mañana empieza una nueva etapa de tu vida y debes aprovechar cada minuto.

La niña afirmo con la cabeza a modo respuesta y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, acomodándose en la almohada mientras su padre se alejaba hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, Cygnus susurró unas palabras con dulzura.

—Buenas noches mis pequeñas mariposas—, y dejando la frase en el aire cerró la puerta suavemente tras de si.

Al salir de la habitación, Cygnus, se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de su mujer. La firme figura estaba de pie justo delante de él. Su cara puntiaguda y su piel pálida, el pelo negro y esos parpados grandes que envolvían unos furiosos y grandes ojos oscuros.

—¿Druella? —El hombre se dispuso a abrazarla—.

Pero ella seguía con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho.

—No sé porque le cuentas esas tonterías a las niñas—.

—No entiendo, ¿Tonterías? Solo son cuentos…

—Cuentos que les llenan la cabeza de estupideces, de sueños frustrados de la gente que los relata, de metáforas incomprensibles e irreales. —Su rostro era inexpresable—. Sabes que nunca se podrán casar con quien ellas deseen, Cygnus, sabes que sus matrimonios serán acordados, y aun así tú les explicas esas chorradas sobre el amor ciego y la locura. Debes tener cuidado con lo que les cuentas, son solo niñas, pero estas cosas les afectaran cuando crezcan. Querrán encontrar el amor de su vida y con eso nos llevaran a la deshonra de la familia.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que busquen el amor? —Decía Cygnus con las cejas arqueadas—, ¿Qué hay de malo en que sean felices con la persona a la que aman?

—Lo malo es que perderás a la hija que se enamore de alguien que no sea un Sangre Limpia, la perderás y lo sabes.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá, Druella, ellas saben lo que les conviene… No debes preocuparte por eso. Pero si hazme un favor, deja que sean felices por ahora, deja que vivan su vida, que sueñen y cometan errores… Y cuando llegue el momento, que ellas elijan su destino. Su destino dentro de tus preferencias.

Afirmó con la cabeza y la mujer se alejó pasillo a través metiéndose en una de las habitaciones y cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de si.

El hombre miró a la oscuridad y se sumió en su propio silencia, embaucándose en sus pensamientos y olvidándose por un segundo de todo lo demás. Pidió y suplico en silencio lo mejor para sus niñas, que fueran felices y que estuvieran bien, pasara lo que pasara, que sobre todo cumplieran sus sueños y que la vida las tratara bien.

No quería perderlas, y lo que más miedo le daba era que se perdieran entre ellas.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Hermanas Black**

**Segundo capítulo: Vuelta a casa**

Andrómeda fue arrastrando su baúl hasta el final de la estación, donde su familia siempre la esperaba. Se ponían siempre al final de la estación acompañados de la familia Malfoy y algunas más de Slytherin, algunas de las familias que compartían amistad con la Black.

Antes de poder llegar hasta el final de la estación, una figura esbelta y delgada la abordo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Su hermana Narcissa la abrazaba con fuerza y Andrómeda, por su puesto, le correspondió el cálido abrazo.

—Hola Cissy —rio Andrómeda—, te he echado de menos…

—Oh y yo a ti, pequeña. —Narcissa deshizo el abrazo y la cogió del brazo ayudándola con el carrito, y empezaron andar hacia el final de la estación—.

—Dime, An ¿Cómo ha ido todo?—Decía Narcissa risueña—.

Narcissa Black tenía 18 años escasos, había acabado sus estudios hacia un año, y ahora estudiaba para ser medimaga, haciendo prácticas en San Mungo. Las dos hermanas habían mantenido su relación por carta, pero no se habían visto en todo un año, ya que Andrómeda había estado cursando su último año en la escuela de Magia, Hogwarts.

—Ha sido, con diferencia, el mejor curso de toda mi vida, Cissy. —Decía sin mirar a su hermana, y buscando con la mirada a su familia—.

—¿Tiene un chico algo que ver con eso? —Dijo Narcissa con el ceño fruncido—.

Andrómeda se sonrojo y afirmo bajando y subiendo la cabeza.

—Andrómeda sabes que Madre no…

Andrómeda división a su padre allí esperándola junto a una columna. Así que no hizo mucho caso a lo que su hermana le decía.

—Luego te lo cuento, Cissy. —Y dejando a su hermana a medio acabar, salió corriendo hacia Cygnus—.

Abrazó a su padre y lo rodeo por la nuca con los brazos. Se acurrucó entre su pecho, y se quedó así por un buen rato.

—¡Hola Padre! —Dijo Andrómeda aun abrazada a Cygnus—. Te he echado mucho de menos—.

—Y yo ti, Andrómeda, —Cygnus deshizo el abrazó para contemplar a su hija—. Fíjate, estas preciosa. Has crecido un palmo en lo que va de año, por lo menos.

Andrómeda estaba preciosa como Cygnus decía. Lucía un precioso y largo pelo de color castaño igual que el de sus ojos. Aunque no era muy alta su cuerpo era esbelto y bien proporcionado.

—¡Que alegría volver a tener aquí, An! —Dijo Narcissa volviendo a abrazar a su hermana—, las cosas han sido muy distintas sin ti.

Ambas rieron.

—Narcissa, cielo deja a tu hermana, —decía Cygnus mientras cogía el baúl de Andrómeda y el mismo lo cargaba—, queremos que llegue de una pieza a casa ¿No? ¡Volvamos, vuestra madre nos espera para la cena!

Andrómeda pensó en su casa, en sus jardines y en sus salones de fiestas y grandes cenas. En todas las habitación i en los largos e interminables pasillos en los que pasaba con sus hermanas miles de tardes jugando y compartiendo risas. No sabía porque pero en su mente solo existía un buen recuerdo de su querido hogar, a pesar de todo lo malo que poco a poco iba inundando el lugar de oscuridad y malos augurios.

—¿Bella no ha venido? —Pregunto Andrómeda a Narcissa antes de irse de la estació —.

—No, An… Verás hoy Bella estará a alguien muy especial y tenía que prepararse, algo que le iba a llevar toda la tarde. Pero no te preocupes, se ha quedado con Madre que la está ayudando y ahora enseguida llegamos para estar con ella. —Andrómeda no sabía hasta qué punto su hermana mostraba un tono de voz con ilusión o más bien desanimado, se preocupó entonces—.

—¿Qué clase de persona especial? —Pregunto Andrómeda intrigada y alzando una ceja—.

—An, ya sabes a que me refiero. —Narcissa evitaba entrar en ese delicado tema—.

—Cissy, he estado todo un año fuera ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa de qué hablas?

—Madre ya ha elegido marido para Bella, An. Y ya está todo acordado, no se puede evitar nada. Pero aún hay algo peor…

—¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? —.

Cygnus llamo a las muchachas lo que les hizo salir de su conversación y volver a reanudar la marcha de camino hacia la salida de la estación.

—Niñas, no os rezaguéis. —Decía el hombre cuando las dos llegaron a la estación muggle—. Supongo que ninguna querrá escuchar a vuestra madre enfadada.

—No… —dijo Narcissa—, y menos en un día como este.

—¿Qué pasa hoy? —Pregunto Andrómeda que estaba recibiendo demasiada información en muy poco rato—.

—Tu Madre ha organizado una pequeña cena con algunos familiares y amigos. Pero nada del otro mundo. —Explicaba Cygnus mientras salían de la estación de Kings Cross—.

—Nada del otro mundo, ¡Por Merlín! Es la cena más importante que se ha organizado en casa, Madre está de los nervios.

—Ya la conoces, ella siempre tan alarmista. —dijo Cygnus no muy convencido—.

De camino al coche las dos hermanas iban hablando sobre mil y una cosas, todas aquellas cosas que no habían podido compartir en un año en el que habían estado separadas.

Subieron al coche y para las dos se hizo un camino a casa muy ameno. Andrómeda le contaba a su hermana todas las aventuras vividas en Hogwarts, pero inconscientemente no le conto nada sobre Ted Tonks. No sabía porque pero creía que aún no era el momento para hablar de ello, sabía que su amor con Ted era imposible, incluso el soñar en un futuro con él era impensable. Y aunque era consciente de que lo peor estaba por venir, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por estar con él.

Pensó en su hermana, Bellatrix. Se apenaba por ella, por la decisión que su madre había tomado por ella. Y sabía que ese también era su destino, casarse con alguien que sus padres escojan por ella. ¿Cómo Bellatrix, siendo ella como era, no se había negado? ¿Cómo no se había enfrentado a sus padres? Todas esas preguntas le atormentaban y sus ganas de ver a su hermana crecían por momentos.

—Cissy… —Dijo Andrómeda—.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué era la peor parte de que Bella se case por conveniencia? —Pregunto susurrando a su hermana para que Cygnus no las oyera—.

Narcissa miró a su padre que estaba distraído conduciendo, y se volvió a su hermana.

—Ella, bueno su futuro esposo —Parecía que Narcissa se hiciera daño al pronunciar esa palabra— es… Bueno… —Narcisa se tropezaba con su propia lengua al hablar—.

—Cissy, cuéntamelo. —Insistió Andrómeda—.

—Descúbrelo tú misma—.

Narcissa dedico una mirada por la ventana de la parte trasera del coche, y Andrómeda siguió sus ojos. El coche atravesaba una rocosa carretera, y ante ellas se extendía un gigantesco jardín que finalizaba, allí a lo lejos, con una colosal casa de color azabache. El solo reflejo de la tenue luz del sol se reflejaba en las ventanas y daba luminosidad a la oscura visión.

El coche atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta maciza de color azabache. Una figura algo deteriorada por los años esperaba junto al umbral con una fría mirada, Druella.

La señora Black esperaba la llegada de su hija menor. Lucía un vestido negro hasta los pies, y que cubría el cuello y los brazos por completo. Y el rizado y negro pelo recogido en un estricto moño.

Andrómeda salió del coche a prisa para abrazar a su madre. Esta abrió los brazos y acurruco a su hija en su pecho, beso su mejilla y dio por finalizado el encuentro.

—Andrómeda, me alegro de tu regreso. —Dijo seca—. ¿Las notas finales?

—Luego te las doy Madre… Primero desearía ver a Bella. —La chica hizo el afán de entrar en la casa, pero rápidamente Druella cogiéndola por el brazo, la freno en seco en su propósito—.

—Tu hermana Bellatrix, no puede ser molestada ahora… Solo queda una hora para que los invitados lleguen y se tiene que acabar de preparar. Y vosotras dos también deberíais hacerlo.

—Pero quiero verla, solo será un minuto. —Insistió Andrómeda—.

—Madre, no creo que ha Bellatrix le importe. —Decía Narcissa mientras ayudaba a su padre a descargar del coche el baúl—.

—Ella misma me ha dicho que no quiere ser molestada por ninguna de vosotras dos. —En el rostro de Druella se pudo distinguir una pizca de delicia al decir aquello, una pizca de maldad en sus palabras—.

La casa seguía como siempre, nada cambiaba. Cada mueble ocupaba su lugar en el gran salón de color crema, decorado con objetos de oro que brillaban a la luz de la gran lámpara de araña que decoraba el alto techo.

Al lado izquierdo del gran salón empezaban unas escaleras decoradas con moqueta roja. Narcissa subió por las escaleras con rapidez, mientras que Andrómeda se acostumbraba, de nuevo a su casa.

Siguió a su hermana por la inmensidad de la casa, perdiéndose en los pasillos llenos de puertas nunca abiertas. Narcissa detuvo su marcha enfrente de una puerta decorada con flores blancas y banderas de Slytherin.

—Bella esta hay dentro. —Dijo en un susurro Narcisa—.

—Quiero verla—.

Instantáneamente después de que Andrómeda pronunciara aquellas palabras de súplica, la puerta se abrió. Y ante ellas apareció la esbelta pero pequeña figura de su hermana. Su precioso pelo negro rizado estaba suelto. Y lucía un vestido negro, muy parecido al de Druella, que tapaba por completo su cuerpo, excepto su escote que se resaltaba gracias a un apretado cinturón negro de raso.

—¡Bella! —Andrómeda se tiró a los brazos de su hermana pronunciando su nombre en un suspiro ahogado—.

—Andrómeda, por favor que me vas a arrugar el vestido—. Dijo seca y apartando a su hermana.

La chica la soltó de seguida y la miro extrañada, escudriñando en sus ojos una pizca de maldad, la misma que había visto salir de los labios de su madre. Sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

Sintió miedo al ver a su hermana tan pálida y vestida con ese vestido tan negro y seductor.

—¿No os ha dicho Madre que no me molestarais? —Las tres entraron a la habitación y Bellatrix cerró su puerta mirando de un lado al otro por el pasillo, para comprobar que nadie las hubiera visto entrar—.

—Sí, pero An quería verte antes de la cena. —Dijo Narcissa—. Y bueno, supongo que una visita de tu hermana que acaba de llegar de Hogwarts no te va afectar mucho.

—Claro que no, —Bellatrix se volvió hacia Andrómeda y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no era como el frio y seco abrazo de antes—. Pero Madre no quiere que os vea, además hay mucha gente por la casa y he de mantener las apariencias.

—Esta mañana yo he visto a dos hombres caminando por el pasillo de arriba. —comentó Narcissa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Andrómeda se sentó en una de las butacas que se encontraban a los lados de la gran cama de Bellatrix, mientras Bella caminaba agitada por la habitación arrastrando el negro vestido por el suelo.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, An. —Dijo su hermana—. Dime, ¿Cómo ha ido el curso?

—Muy bien, os tengo que contar muchas cosas, pero creo que ahora no es el momento—.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Narcissa—. Tenemos aún una hora antes de la cena—.

—Enserio, ya os lo contaré—.

Bellatrix y Narcissa compartieron una mirada cómplice y Andrómeda se sintió un tanto incomoda. En aquel sepulcral silencio Bellatrix se peinaba el pelo, acariciando con cuidado cada delicado mechón de su gruesa y voluminosa melena.

—Como quieras… —Dijo Narcissa para devolver sonido a la estancia—.

—Bella, —empezó Andrómeda—, Déjate el pelo suelo, estas más guapa.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa a través del espejo al que Bellatrix se miraba, ya que estaba de espaldas a su hermana y veía su rostro a través del espejo de su tocador.

—Hoy volveré a ver a alguien ¿Sabéis? —Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su boca—.

—Sí Bella, lo sé.

—Ni idea... —Respondió renegando Andrómeda—. He estado fuera un año y parece que nadie me ha contado por carta las cosas realmente importantes.

—Era demasiado importante como para contártelo por carta—.Dijo Narcissa excusándose. Ella y Andrómeda compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente? —Pregunto Bellatrix. Andrómeda afirmo moviendo hacia abajo y hacia arriba la cabeza—. Bueno, pues que como seguramente ya sepas Madre ya ha elegido marido para mí.

—Algo me ha comentado Cissy de camino hacia casa—.

—Bien, pues… Yo le amo, An. —Dijo Bellatrix mientras dejaba el peine en el tocador y se giraba hacia su hermana luciendo la más grande y vivaz de sus sonrisas—.

Antes de que Andrómeda pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Druella entro con la cara desencajada de enfado. Su pálido rostro se ilumino cuando sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente a causa de su enfado.

—Os dijo que no molestarais a vuestra hermana. —Dijo casi gritando—.

—No pasa nada, Madre. Quería ver a Andrómeda después de su larga estancia en Hogwarts. —Bellatrix fue hacia su madre—. Me ayudas con el cinturón, creo que me lo he puesto mal.

—Y tanto que lo llevas mal, no lo has apretado lo suficiente. —Druella deshizo el lado que Bellatrix se había hecho con la cinta del vestido, y la apretó aún más fuerte de lo que ya estaba, haciendo casi imposible que el aire entrara y saliera de los pulmones de la muchacha.

—Madre, me haces daño, —dijo casi ahogándose la joven y bella Bellatrix—.

—Para estar bella hay que sufrir, no te preocupes cielo… —decía con crueldad Druella—, Rodolphus admirará tu belleza, al menos esta noche. ¡Y vosotras dos! Marchaos ahora mismo a vuestros cuartos y vestíos rápido, os quiero listas a las 9 en punto para la cena, mejor bajar cinco minutos tarde para que ansíen vuestra presencia.

—Pero… —Narcissa se dispuso a protestar, pero su boca cerró al ver la mirada cruel y repulsiva que su madre le dedico—. Ya nos vamos.

—Ah por cierto, —volvió a decir Druella—. Tenéis vestidos nuevos cada una en vuestra habitación, poneos el negro, lo tenéis en el armario—.

Narcissa y Andrómeda afirmaron y salieron por la puerta de la habitación sin gesticular palabra alguna.

El silencio se sumió en la habitación, solo se oía la respiración forzada y alterada de Bellatrix, que intentaba respirar con normalidad a toda costa fallidamente.

—Madre… —dijo ahogándose—. Para, por favor…

Druella hizo un último tirón para acabar de atar el lazo con fuerza, y paró. Bellatrix busco su butaca con rapidez y se sentó dejándose caer sobre esta.

—Quiero que estés abajo cuando nuestros invitados lleguen. —Dijo Druella mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix y empezaba a cepillarle el pelo—.

—Madre, ¿Vendrá? Ya sabes, ¿Ryddle? —Preguntó insegura Bellatrix—.

Druella miro a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya no se le llama así, Bellatrix. Ahora es el señor Tenebroso. Seguro que ya has oído hablar sobre todo esto, pero las cosas se están poniendo de nuestra parte. La gente nos teme, temen a Lord Voldemort y a lo que es capaz de hacer por el bien del Mundo Mágico y su supervivencia. —Druella hablaba orgullosa, pronunciaba sus palabras con énfasis—. Y sí, vendrá después de la cena. Tiene que hablar con tu padre y con tu tío, tienen que organizar la iniciación a Mortifagos de Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Severus, entre otros. Seguramente recluten más, pero ellos son los más cercanos a nosotros, y por eso la reunión se hace aquí.

—¿No es peligroso? —Pregunto Bellatrix preocupada—. Quiero decir, ¿Si es peligrosa para el Señor Tenebroso su estancia aquí? Se podría haber filtrado la información de que estará esta noche en nuestra casa, y que el ministerio haya enviado decenas de Aurores a por nosotros.

—Hemos llegado al ministerio, la filtración de dicha información es prácticamente imposible, cielo. —Druella termino de peinar a Bellatrix, dejo su pelo suelto y voluminoso—. Tú únicamente disfruta de la velada, recuerda que esta noche Rodolphus es todo tuyo.

Madre hija compartieron una mirada cómplice de locura y ambición.

—Bueno, Bellatrix te espero en 20 minutos abajo para que me ayudes a preparar el gran recibimiento. Me voy ya, no tardes. —Druella se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin mirar de nuevo a su hija—.

Bella se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Miro su rostro con determinación y se preguntó quién era ella, y que quería hacer en esta vida, a que estaba dispuesta hacer por sus ideales.

Amaba a Rodolphus, eso estaba del todo claro y ella lo sabía. ¿Él la amaba? Bellatrix quería creer que sí, y estaba dispuesta a todo por complacer a su futuro marido. Su madre ya había acordado su futuro, ya estaba todo planeado y ella se sentía orgullosísima con lo que su madre había elegido para ella. Rodolphus era un gran partido, sería el marido ideal, proveniente de una buena familia, los Lestrenge y con una buena cercanía al Señor Tenebroso. Black y Lestrenge, Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Esa era la idea que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Bella. Lo único que existía ahora mismo en su mente era su vida con Rodolphus, y en que estaba dispuesta a todo por él, dispuesta a arder, dispuesta a la muerte y dispuesta a hacer sufrir a cualquier inocente si él se lo pidiera. Y eso no hacía que Bellatrix se preocupara, al contrario, ella estaba encantada de sentir todo aquello, toda esa maldad dentro suyo deseando salir y liberarse, toda esa locura y ambición que la corroía por dentro. Y no estaba segura si era totalmente por su amor hacia Rodolphus, si no un deseo interior propio que quería salir de su cuerpo y hacerla sentir viva. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, un pequeño incentivo para poder llegar a donde ella quería. Quería ser Mortifaga, y no había nada que deseara tan fervientemente.

El salón principal se llenaba cada vez de más personas, y los pobres elfos domésticos ya no daban más de si. Era una casa muy grande que disponía de espacio suficiente para dar cobijo a más de 100 personas. Los Black gozaban de un buen alojamiento y eso les hacía ser el centro de muchas reuniones y eventos importantes.

—Una decoración estupenda, Druella. —Decía una mujer de pelo gris y ojos negros como la noche—.

—Muchas gracias señora Nott. —Respondió con falsa modestia bien disimulada—, pero no habrá sido por los Elfos que tengo, es todo cosa mía. Siempre me he jactado de buen gusto para la decoración.

Un grupo de mujer se agrupaban a su alrededor mientras interactuaban y parloteaban de asuntos de la casa y de elfos inefectivos.

—Déjate de toquetear el vestido ya, Cissy. —Andrómeda y Narcissa se encontraban al otro lado del comedor, justo en la entrada a la sala de estar que medianamente estaba vacía—, estas preciosa.

—No lo suficiente, —Narcissa buscaba a alguien con la mirada—.

—¿A quién buscas, Cissy?

—A nadie. —Miro a su hermana primero con el ceño fruncido y luego lo relajo para hablarle de nuevo—. Madre te va a matar cuando te vea, An.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Cuántas veces estaría ya muerta si me matara todas las veces que Bella y tú decís eso? Sabes que está acostumbrada a que haga siempre lo que me dé la gana, ya me da por pérdida.

—Pero esta noche es muy importante para ella, deberías haberte puesto lo que te ha dicho. No el vestido que te ha dado la gana.

Andrómeda había desobedecido a su madre, no se había puesto el vestido negro ceñido y escotado. En vez de eso, lucía un precioso vestido de color verde oscuro. Era escotado de cuello redondo, a la altura del pecho una fina cinta de color morada se ataba con un lacito, y desde ahí el vestido caía acariciando la forma de su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

—¿Pero no me dirás que no estoy estupenda?

—Estas preciosísima, estoy hasta nerviosa de que Lucius se fije en ti y no en mí. —Dijo Narcissa dibujando media sonrisa y mirando otra vez por todo el comedor y escudriñando todas las caras—.

—¿Lucius? —Andrómeda no estaba muy segura de lo que había oído—.

—Sí An, empezamos a vernos más a menudo en primavera y desde entonces nos llevamos genial. —Narcissa siempre había parecido odiar a Lucius Malfoy y eso es lo que hacía dudar a su hermana—. Creo que me gusta, y mucho.

—Siempre has dicho que era un rubio engreído y creído, ¿Y ahora te gusta?

—Tú no le conoces realmente, es muy bueno y atento. —Narcissa hablaba ilusionada—.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Cissy. —Insistió Andrómeda—. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, y lo sabes.

—¡Allí está! —Dijo eufórica Narcissa—.

—Deja que él venga, —Andrómeda freno a su hermana en su propósito de ir tras Lucius—, hazme caso.

Narcissa volvió en si y recuperó su compostura, quedándose al lado de su hermana mientras Lucius Malfoy la saludaba y se acercaba hacía ellas.

El chico lucía un traje elegante y una negra capa que colgaba de sus hombros hacia abajo. Daba la impresión de estar delante de un príncipe o de algún caballero. Su pelo rubio platino se movía a cada paso que daba. Un aura de majestuosidad le envolvía y le acompañaba.

—Hola, Narcissa. —su voz era suave y melodiosa, embauco los oídos de Narcissa y la hizo temblar—. Estás preciosa esta noche.

—Lucius, —dijo a modo saludo—. ¡Gracias!

El chico sonrió con la más exquisita de sus sonrisas.

—Hola Andrómeda. —Dijo mirando a la chica—, ¿Ya has llegado de Hogwarts?

—Esta misma tarde, —Confirmó seca—.

Lucius volvió a mirar a Narcissa entornando los ojos.

—Nos importa que me quede aquí con vosotras ¿No?

—Para nada —Contestó rápidamente Narcissa—.

Andrómeda rodó los ojos y se dispuso a protestar.

—Es que mis padres me han dejado solo en este mar de gente, y la verdad, no sabía que hacer—.

—No te preocupes, enseguida empezará la cena. ¿Te sientas a mi lado?

—Me has quitado la iniciativa. —Rio Lucius—.

—Bueno… —empezó incomoda Andrómeda—. Creo que me voy a ir a por un poco de ponche. Luego nos vemos, Cissy. —Miro a Lucius—, Adiós Malfoy.

Andrómeda desapareció en la multitud de invitados, entre capas negras y vestidos de gala de mil y un colores. La luz lúgubre del salón lo inundaba todo con reflejos dorados.

—Tengo algo para ti, Narcissa. —Dijo el chico cogiendo su muñeca—.

—No era necesario, Lucius. —Bajo la vista al suelo—. ¡AH! Y llámame Cissy, por favor.

—Vale, Cissy… Tengo algo para ti… —Alrededor de su muñeca ató una pequeña y delicada pulsera plateada, de la cual colgaba un pequeño brillantito que desprendía luz azul.

—Es preciosa, —dijo la chica acariciando la mano de Lucius que estaba posada sobre la pulsera—.

—La luz brilla y se pone de este color azul cuando estoy cerca. —Lucius hablaba dulcemente y con voz melodiosa—. Para que sepas que me vas a tener siempre a tu lado.

La chica llevó sus ojos a los de Lucius y se perdió en ellos, en un océano azul inmenso, en el que veía su propio reflejo mejorado dentro de los ojos de Lucius.

El chico llevó su mano a la mejilla de Narcissa y ella apretó su cara contra la palma de la mano del muchacho.

Se dispuso lentamente a besarla, pero se vio terriblemente interrumpido por una voz que gritaba.

—Vayan sentándose para cenar, la cena esta lista. —Era la elfina Muigan que con su voz chillona había atraído la atención de todos los invitados.

—¿Luego seguimos? —Pregunto Lucius molestó por la interrupción—.

Narcissa afirmó nerviosa. Y ambos se fueron a sentar en la gran mesa, el uno al lado del otro.

Poco a poco todos se iban sentando en la colosal mesa de madera barnizada. Estaba decorada con gigantescos candelabros de oro macizo, y con la reluciente vajilla de oro. Los platos y las copas relucían con la luz de las velas.

Todo el mundo ya estaba acomodado alrededor de la mesa, y la cena empezó a ser servida. Los elfos hicieron aparecer mágicamente platos llenos de comida y jarras de oro con bebidas.

Andrómeda observaba a todos los extraños que se habían reunido en su casa para cenar sin algún motivo aparente. Sí que conocía a la gran mayoría, pero repartidos por la mesa había gente que nunca había visto antes. Hombres extraños con tatuajes en los antebrazos, como el de su padre y el de su tío. Pero ellos no eran del todo parecidos, parecían malvados y crueles, con largos cabellos oscuros, caras gruesas y rudas.

Divisó a su hermana al lado de Rodolphus Lestrenge. Andrómeda hacia mucho que no veía al muchacho, desde que abandonó Hogwarts hacía ya tres años. Había cambiado, había algo a en su rostro que hacia estremecer a Andrómeda. Una pizca de locura en sus ojos verdes. Miró a su hermana Bella y vio lo mismo que encontró en Rodolphus, la misma locura en sus ojos, y sintió el mismo miedo. La misma sensación de frio en la nuca.

Se sentía una extraña en su casa, sentía que toda aquella gente estaba allí por algo. Y después de haber oído todas aquellas habladurías en Hogwarts, todos aquellos comentarios de la guerra y de que algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo malo y peligroso, entendió al fin.

Aquella no era una reunión normal y corriente con su familia y amigos. No, esa era una reunión con Mortifagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

**Continuará…**


End file.
